The present invention is directed to an apparatus for cleaning rolls. An example of this type of roll would be a roll used in drawing fiber into yarn.
Cleaning of rolls used in the drawing process can be a time consuming and costly process. A coating of fiber can render the drawing roll ineffective in a relatively short period of time. Manually cleaning the rolls can be very time consuming and if not performed carefully can result in a haphazard job that has serious deleterious effects on quality. Furthermore, multiple rolls cannot be cleaned simultaneously.
The present invention solves these problems and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.